


Pingua x Human!Reader

by fantasygamer980



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Possible smut, human!reader, no pronouns used, nothing explicit for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasygamer980/pseuds/fantasygamer980
Summary: This will be a series of realted one-shots in which the relatioship between Pingua and the reader will be described.I'm not sure if I  will write a full detailed story, but, who knows?The tags will be modified as the book continues.
Relationships: pinga/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Pingua x Human!Reader

Pingua travelled a lot. He never stayed in a place for too long; he was a wandering albatross, after all. And still, somehow, he managed to establish a romantic relationship with you. How he did that, he wasn’t sure. All along his life, he had hook ups wherever he went, yet, as soon as he returned to the sky, any kind of relationships he had got lost in the flow of the wind. 

When he met you, he expected your reaction to be just as the rest of the beast men; flirty, touchy and even sexy at times. However, you proved to be quite different. Instead of showing pure lust towards him, you were polite, sweet and surprisingly cute. Curious to know more about you, he decided to settle in your home town for a little bit longer. As time passed, he realized that he had developed feelings for you. He felt weird and scared; he never experienced anything similar before, and the worst part was that you were a human!  
All of his life, he was taught that humans were bad, and that he never should relate with any of them. His instinct told him to run away from those sensations, and running away meant to leave your home town. He wasn’t really fond of the idea, but he was completely lost. He had no idea of what to do. 

Pingua made sure to wait until the sky turned dark in order to leave, because he wasn’t sure of how to say goodbye to you. When the time to depart arrived, he transformed into his albatross form, yet, before he could make any movement, the man felt something grabbing onto his right wing. He looked to his side, and made a surprised noise when he realized that it was you who was stopping him. You questioned him, not understanding the reason of his sudden departure. He tried to dodge all your questions, but in the end he wasn’t able to say much, as you pressed your lips onto his beak. The kiss ended just as fast as it started, and both parties looked shocked, to say the least. Before you could apologize, the beast man scooped you in his wings and kissed you again, although this time, he switched back into his human form, so he could deepen it more. When his lips left yours to get some air, he told you how much he liked you, and also explained that he wasn’t used to feeling this way, and that was the reason he wanted to leave. You just laughed, feeling relieved that he liked you back.   
That night, you made love to each other until sunrise, showing how much affectionn and love you had for the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just I said in my last one-shot, I started this project in which Pingua is the main character. For now, I'll just settle with writing one-shots, because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update a real fic. Anyway, hope you enjoy this short piece!!If you have any comments, suggestions or requests, please let me know in the comments below.   
> See you!!


End file.
